mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Scary
Little Miss Scary is the thirty-first book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the first one created by Adam Hargreaves. About her Gender: Female Species: Human Likes: Scaring people and horror movies Dislikes: Cute things. Relatives: a bunch of monsters that look like her Friends: everyone *Love: Mr. Bounce *Accents: Tomboyish (UK) and Witch-like (US) *Nationality: South East English (UK) and American (US) Story Little Miss Scary is very small and enjoys scaring people, especially Mr. Jelly. She has not, however, reckoned with Mr. Jelly's friend, Mr. Noisy! ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Scary kept her looks except one of the spikes is gone and darker red and is a usual character Though, she is normal instead of small like in the books. She loves fear and has her own television show, "Miss Scary's Late Night Scare Fest." Her house is a haunted house in the middle of the woods. She has a collection of a variety of masks and they were changed in Season 2 (one of them being a Mr. Grumpy mask which spooked some aliens in Picnic), which she uses to scare the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, though she can get scared by them as well. She has a scary snore, as seen in Sleep. She loves it when Little Miss Magic teleports. Miss Scary will snort when she laughs. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Susan Balboni and Jo Wyatt (which looks like it sounds like shes is a Mr. Man). She is first seen in Physical. Accents: American Witch-like in the US and British Tomboyish in the UK. Trivia *She is the only dark scarlet character, but is one of the four red characters. *It is shown that she lives next to Mr. Nervous. *She has a screechy witch-like voice. *She seems to care that Mr Rude is acting rude when he hangs up the phone in Heatwave, but didn't care that Mr Rude farted in Dance Dance Dance, or perhaps she thought kicking out Mr Rude will make him fart the whole world or go on a rampage, plus she yells at him in every episode. *She is one of the 19 characters who doesn't wear shoes. *She has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Small (though she spoke to Mr.Nosy once on the phone), Mr. Stubborn, Miss Bossy, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with her so far) *She's one of the many characters who don't care if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *She was turned into a pineapple by Little Miss Magic from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *In Season 2, all of Miss Scary's masks are upgraded. She also gets a Mr. Grumpy Mask. *Miss Scary scares people with her masks, like Frazzle scares the dentist with his face and his butt cheeks. *She is known to be a tomboy. *She might be a professional saleswoman or something, because she sells the most products. *She may have crush on Mr. Mischief or Mr. Cheeky. *She is one of the three characters with spikes, the others are Mr. Sneeze and Miss Jealous. *She is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Sunshine, Miss Giggles, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety), and Miss Curious. *The Only times she got scared her self (Inventions, Snow, Gardens, Night, Food, Outer Space, Arts & Crafts, Game Shows, Gifts, Fruit, Post Office, Trees, Machines,Eyeglasses,and Pests) *There have been many rumors that Miss Scary has feelings for Mr. Nervous. *At first for her things don't seem so scary but later on in the plot they start to get a bit scary. *In early episodes of season one her raspy witch-like voice sounded a little bit Southern. *She hangs out with Mr. Tickle and Miss Calamity (Sightseeing, Parade). * She always speaks loud and is noisy as she scares, but not as noisy as Mr. Noisy because she doesn't have a megaphone. * She has appeared with Miss Curious in the series only once, and the episode?:Eyeglasses. Look at the part about miss whoops losing her glasses. Right in front of Miss Scary's seat, You should see her. But does THAT mean it's canon for a shipping? * She got painted blue by Mister Scatterbrain in Arts & Crafts. * Little Miss Scary also appeared in 2 shows - - Mikayla's Words MAD ''and ''Mikayla's Words MAD Pals. Counterparts Little Miss Scary/Counterparts Quotes The Mr. Men Show :"Now my balloon is gone, I have to scare them myself." -''Parade'' :"Come on Mr. Nervous, it's just a sprinkler." -''Heatwave'' :"BWA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" -''Every Episode'' :"Hey! Put down that snowglobe. You break it, you buy it." -''Adventure'' :"I had to use my scariest mask." -''Picnics'' :"I love fear!" -''Full Moon'' :"Buy tons and tons of sticky space goo!" -''Goo'' :"If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" -Whenever she's selling something :"Miss Sunshine wouldn't know a scary story if it yanked one of her pigtails" -''Bad Weather'' International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Terreur'' (French) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Noisy * Mr. Jelly Pictures only * Mr. Strong * Little Miss Somersault * Mr. Silly (always on a YouTube Video) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Nudes Category:Red hair Category:Antagonists